Coming Out
by Raven of Alaska
Summary: Two couples prepare to come out and spill their secret to their friends. On the same day. Dedicated to Densharr. Beast Boy/Raven, Speedy/Cheshire.


**Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans. This one-shot is dedicated to Densharr!**

It was a nice day, sun high in the sky, no clouds to be seen. Crime had been down recently in both Jump City and Steel City, so the teams were hanging out at the Titans West Tower. Everything was perfect, not a worry in their minds.

Well, except for four people… who had yet to "come out", as it were. The secret they shared was unknown to all but them, whispered as if it were spoken to a lover. A secret that would have a profound effect on the Titans.

Secrets had a profound way of ruining lives, or bettering them. Would this secret, shared after being hidden for so long, make things better or worse? So they waited, year after year, putting this off. Now, though, they felt that the time had come. Soon, they wouldn't be teenagers anymore; the Titans might disband. How long _then_ would they have to wait, until everybody was together again?

_**With Raven and Beast Boy**_

While the party raged in the Common Room, a nervous empathy and her equally nervous boyfriend laid down, hand in hand, gazing into each other's eyes. They had been together for over three years now, and still their friends, their teammates, didn't know. To them, and the world, Raven and Beast Boy were complete opposites. She was dark and withdrawn, he was light and outgoing. She tried to isolate herself from society, he tried his best to be enveloped in it. It seemed that the saying opposites attract had one exception; these two. However, that could not have been farther than the truth.

From the day they met, they'd been close friends. Raven had quietly enjoyed his jokes, his attempts to make her laugh and never miss hanging out with their friends. Beast Boy had admired her willpower, her sarcasm, her desire to make friends despite her dark demeanor, her rare smile. Raven had always stated that she couldn't feel because of her powers; Beast Boy had been willing to make her feel despite the dangers. While others shied away, he moved closer. While others turned a deaf ear, she listened. In the confines of her room, they lay on her bed, enjoying each other's presence.

It was inevitable, them coming out. It had to happen sooner or later, the secret refused to be contained. They had argued back and forth many times about coming out to the point they nearly broke it off, but always made up. No matter how angry they got at each other, how irritated they may be, they couldn't stay away for long. He was the yin to her yang, the shelter in the storm of her sometimes hectic life, the shield that kept her demons at bay. She was the protector of his soul, the master who kept the Beast within back, the comforting voice that rocks him to sleep after a hard day, the shield against his monsters, the soul mate that made him accept that he wasn't responsible for his parent's deaths, the person he could always count on being there.

Now, though, they faced a challenge that seemed greater than any they've faced before, one last mountain to climb. The revelation that they have been dating, are still dating, and intend to marry someday will no doubt come as a shock to the Titans; would they accept that two of their closest friends are together, have been for some time? Would they be angry that they've kept it a secret for years? There was no way to tell except to come out.

They took deep breaths, enjoying each other's company for a few minutes more. Whatever happened next, they felt safe in the comfort that they had each other. Forever. With a single, passionate kiss, they rose and left the room, hand in hand.

_**With Speedy and Cheshire**_

The archer and the former thief. That was something that would make headlines. That was something that was sure to shake the Titans. The two had been together on and off for four years, starting back when she _was_ a thief. Roy had liked to live life on the dangerous side, and knew that if they had been caught, it would surely mean his expulsion from the Titans. Yet still he loved her.

Their bond was strong, their love stronger. Cheshire believed they were destined to be together, and had told Roy so after many dates, after breaking it off and starting up again. _He _was the reason that she quit her life of crime, that she had said adios and left. They had an apartment in Steel City together. Roy visited when he could. Since he was a superhero, however, his visits were few and far in between; this made her cherish them all the more. Cheshire grinned like the cat for which she was named as she snuggled into his chest.

The two of them stood outside Titans Tower, hesitating to go in. Though she had turned from her life of crime, Cheshire had many things to answer for. She was scared that the Titans would force them apart, for who knows how long.

Speedy knew that the Titans could try to take her to jail. Hence the _try_. He wouldn't let that happen, not in a million years. Worst case scenario, he and Cheshire would have to go on the run and hide. He had a full quiver and his bow, she had her knives, shurikens, and claws. She had left her mask at their apartment by accident; the Titans would know her face. If they had to run…

Speedy shook the thoughts from his head as he kissed her forehead. His mask was off, revealing his blue eyes. He nodded and she understood. Together, they entered the Tower.

_**The Common Room**_

Music was blaring, snacks were laid out, and friends chatting. The party was well underway, and nobody noticed the two lovers as they entered. Raven and Beast Boy held hands, and Beast Boy gave Raven's hand a gentle squeeze as they waded to the center of the Common Room. Beast Boy cleared his throat a few times to get the Titans' attention.

"We have an announcement to make," Beast Boy stated. A few Titans were chuckling and shaking their heads. He glanced at Raven before continuing. "We're dating."

A round of laughter followed, aided by some asking how much he paid Raven to pull off this prank. Raven's stern gaze quickly silenced them. "This isn't a joke, we really are dating." To prove her point, she grabbed Beast Boy and passionately kissed him.

"Well, look who stole our thunder," Speedy said.

The Titans turned and stared in awe, jaws dropping to the floor, as they took in the scene. Speedy and Cheshire. Hero and villain. Holding hands. Robin fainted. "Uh… guys?" Speedy said, unsure if this was a good or bad sign.

"Next thing you know, meat's going to start falling from the sky," Cyborg replied, "I mean, how much weirder can this day get?"

As Robin was still passed out, Bumblebee spoke up. "Well, congratulations to both couples." She raised a glass filled with fruit punch in the air. "Cheers and much happiness to you," she said, downing the cup in one go.

Cheers rose up, and even Robin joined in when he awoke, although he was weary of Cheshire. After some debate, she was made an Honorary Titan, and was to be moving in with Titans East. Raven and Beast Boy announced that they planned to get married soon, which was another cause for celebration and a round of fruit punch.

For the rest of the party, Raven danced with Beast Boy while Speedy danced with Cheshire. Occasionally, Beast Boy would lean in and passionately kiss Raven, while Speedy and Cheshire made out throughout the evening.

August 18th would forever be remembered as the day these couples came out. It also proved to be a nice date years later, when Speedy and Cheshire tied the knot.

**The End. **


End file.
